


Down the Rabbit Hole

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [8]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: Nezumi made his way through the familiar alleys and streets until he stopped in front of the Rabbit Hole. He lifted his head and stared at the hypnotizing red led shaped as a rabbit, with its light flickering every few minutes. His chest clenched tight as he went down the rabbit hole once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes I am back with the new part of the series ! I am really sorry for the long wait ! I moved to another country and there was so much things I had to take care of ! Plus I still don't have a stable connection... So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it ! Let me know what you think ! :D

Two days had passed since their last encounter and even though they were texting and Nezumi was acting like nothing had happened Shion couldn't shake the unease he felt. The images of those burn marks haunted him to this day. He was determined to find out who did this to Nezumi.  
He needed to get out of this class, feel the air on his face and clear his head. The ticking of the clock on the wall echoed in his ears, it felt twice as loud and his head pounded with a splitting headache. He felt as if the blood running through his veins was flowing with the beat of the ticking clock which just made his headache even worse. Shion was just grateful that the class was going to end in less than five minutes so he could finally crawl back in bed, cover himself up and let Prometheus do what he does best.

                                                                                                        -------  
By the time Nezumi reached the dormitories the sun had set and now the sky had gone from a mixture of rich yellow and orange colours to a deep purple that eased out to a darker shade of blue. The university grounds had gone quiet and for Nezumi this was the best time of the day. Before going to his room he made a stop to check his mailbox, not that he was expecting to find anything in it but because he was tired of the constant nagging of the mailman telling him to clean his mailbox of all the flyers that were stuffed into it and so not even a single post could be delivered to him as there was no more space in that crapped little box. The drama student took out the little key from his backpack that would open the small door. Why did he even bother really? As Nezumi opened the small door two packages fell out of it. This took him by surprise. He couldn't remember the last time he had received something. One of the packages was twice the size of the other. The drama student bent down to grab them from the floor when he saw a small piece of paper sticking out. When Nezumi read the note his blood ran cold and he cursed under his breath. He quickly stuffed the two packages in his bag, tore the note into little pieces leaving them to the mercy of the wind and hurried off to his room with the message playing clearly in his mind.  
 _You know what to do with this. You have two days to deliver. Don't disappoint me. As a token of good will the small one is for you. Enjoy.  
A. _

Nezumi shut the door behind him and emptied the contents of his backpack on his bed. There was no mystery as to who had send it or what was in those carefully wrapped packages. He thought of flushing them down the toilet just to see that bastard's face when he told him what he had done but that thought died out as he knew that wasn't even an option he had. Just to make matters worse there was a small “gift” for him too. This was what worried Nezumi the most. He didn't know if he was strong enough to stay away form it despite all the promises he had made to himself and how strong he believed he was. The temptation was just too strong. He felt like a moth drawn to the flame but he knew he would be burned even if a small part of him didn't care. Maybe this could offer him a way out of this fucking mess. What a tempting delusion it was to believe.  
The dark haired student took out his Swiss Knife and walked to the wall next to his bed. Once on his knees he used the knife to unscrew the small cover of a small vent. He placed the drugs in the dark hole in the wall. He hated himself for not being able to throw away the small package that was meant for him. What was he actually planning to do with it? He didn't know the answer which scared him more than anything. Tomorrow he would have to go back to the Rabbit Hole, the sooner he was over with it the better. Just three more days and he would meet Ryo again and finally get some answers.

                                                                                                  -------  
At 03.00 in the morning when the night wraps the city in it's tight grip and most of the normal people are fast asleep with thoughts about their daily life or the what if's they could have done tormenting their dreams. But this is not the case for this part of the city, Kabukicho. The streets are illuminated with the led lights of motels and clubs, music pouring out of them from every window, door or crack of the walls flooding the streets. People are in the streets, some working others as customers. Nezumi made his way through the familiar alleys and streets until he stopped in front of the Rabbit Hole. He lifted his head and stared at the hypnotizing red led shaped as a rabbit, with its light flickering every few minutes. His chest clenched tight as he went down the rabbit hole once again. Contrary to the busy streets outside the bar is almost empty, as if all life has been sucked out of it. Only a few regulars were there, sitting at their usual spots at the bar wasting away as they poured the alcohol down their throats, enjoying the burn it provided them. The smoke of the cigarettes created a dense fog in the bar giving it an almost mysterious feel to it, if it wasn't for the burning sensation one felt as they inhaled the smoke sending it directly to the lungs.  
Nezumi walked to the back of the bar to Takeshi's little throne room where he sat and reined over his pathetic kingdom. He glanced around but Takeshi was nowhere to be seen. _The first good news of the day._ Nezumi slowly walked to the two loyal guard dogs at the back of the bar. The two men were at least a head taller than Nezumi, with short black hair, if you could call it hair as it was nearly shaven off. Their eyes were pushed back in their skull like two tiny black marbles, lifeless was the correct word to describe them Nezumi thought as he approached them.  
“Where is your master? Out and left you behind? Have you been bad boys?” All he got from them as an answer was a deep grunt. He really didn't expect much more than that.  
“Beautiful ! That was poetry! Bravo!” clapping his hands Nezumi saw that their patience was growing thin and that was his cue to stop before pushing his luck.   
“I have something for Takeshi” He took out the package discretely and placed it on a small table next to the two dogs. “Tell him... this was the last time otherwise he will regret it. This I promise him.” Nezumi turned his heels and left the bar, it's not like he was going to receive any word form those two thick heads anyway. There was nothing here for him to do although deep down inside he had hoped he could have fallen into Ryo. But maybe it was better this way. It would mean trouble if they were seen together, especially for Ryo and that was the last thing Nezumi wanted. To get his friend into more trouble. 

                                                                                                   -------  
The day passed, uneventful. The afternoon classes were boring and the drama student couldn't wait to be out of this room full of pretentious future directors and daddy's little girls who believed they owned the place. “Class dismissed” that phrase came like music to Nezumi's ears. Unconsciously he found himself walking towards the oak tree but Shion was nowhere to be seen. He felt disappointment tug at him. This was new. Since when was he anticipating to meet someone so much? He was actually missing that white haired airhead. He was the only one who could calm him, make him forget all the ugly and wrong things that this world throws at you. All he wanted was those white soft strands of hair under his fingers, playing with them and messing them up. To see those red eyes looking at him,piercing right through his soul, as he was the only person that mattered even if that sounded selfish he didn't care. He realized he had been day dreaming, another new action to add to the list, and found himself walking towards a park outside of the university grounds.  
As he made his way through the park he didn't pay attention to a group of 4 guys drinking near a bench and bumped into one one them.   
“Hey asshole! Watch where yer goin' ! Apologize !”  
Nezumi ignored him, he wasn't even worth his time.  
“Hey I'm talkin' to ya !” The half drunk man with short brown hair strode over to Nezumi and pulled his jacket so as to face him. All five men stood in surprise.  
“Well if it isn't Nezumi... Still no manners I see!”  
Nezumi couldn't believe his luck. What the hell were Takeshi's underlings doing here? They were of the lowest rang, always doing the dirty work.   
“I could say the same thing for you. What are you doing here? Had enough of kissing Takeshi's ass for one day?”  
“Watch your mouth you whore! Don't forget who you're talking to!”  
“Oh insults! You hurt my feelings now.” Nezumi pouted, acting like he was feeling hurt which only aggravated the rest of the group which was now circling him. Nezumi eyed them suspiciously and felt his heart rate increase.  
“We heard you were in the neighborhood again and decided to go looking for you. And look at our luck! You fell on us! Looks like now we'll have to teach you some manners the hard way. And that's my favourite way...” the thug had a snug smile on his face as he was cracking his knuckles.  
“Oh I'm sure the _hard_ way is you're favourite. It shows !  
“Why you little piece of shit!” The brown haired man swung at Nezumi, who stepped aside to avoid it with a smile was on his face as the other stumbled back up straight. A second thug tried to punch him but again Nezumi ducked and as he got up he kicked the other in the stomach sending him squealing to the ground but before he could go for the rest he felt two hands grab him from each side and something hard hitting the back of his head. A sharp pain shred through his entire body. His head was pounding, his vision started to blur and all he could hear was a loud buzzing sound as if someone had thrown a beehive at him and all the bees were now attacking. Nezumi felt a warm thick liquid trickle down from his temple and knew he was bleeding. This was not good. Four against one was far from fair but he could have taken them on if he hadn't been caught off guard and struck to the head. Of course he was distracted again. No wonder he was in this state now. A pain to the stomach and no air in his lungs reminded him of where he was as it brought him back to earth. The two Yakuza underlings were holding Nezumi down while the other two were delivering the blows. 

It had been years since Nezumi had such a beating but it was not the first one. In the beginning when he belonged to Takeshi he would have been beaten up every time he refused to do Takeshi's will or better said let Takeshi  _ do _ him. The worst was when that sadistic red haired offered him like a piece of meet to his friends to do to him as they pleased. It was one of those nights when Nezumi was curled up in a ball from the pain and humiliatin and wished he was dead, that he met Ryo. He was one of their toys as well. “Fuck” they would demand and they had to obey unless they wanted a broken nose or ribs. All their eyes would be on them as they complied, watching like predators enjoying every minute of their suffering. Ryo and Nezumi were in hell but they were in it together and that was their reason of living. Having each other was the  _ only _ thing keeping them sane and alive. The worse things got the stronger their bond became.

Before the world faded from his eyes, Nezumi saw one of thugs hit the dirty ground and a figure flying towards the two that were holding him. He felt their grip loosen and fell to the floor, too weak and dizzy to steady himself. The soil felt cool against his face as it absored the blood dripping from his face. The cold was a welcoming feeling against his hot cheeks. It took Nezumi a few minutes to regain his conscious. The man that had come to help was still fighting off one of the guys. The thug managed to land a few hits on him but ended up on the ground with the stranger on top of him landing punches. Nezumi had trouble seeing who it was, he wiped the blood from his eyes that was obscuring his vision and waited for it to adjust to the dim light in the park. Once his sight was back, what he saw scared him more than the Yakuza underlings, more than the fear he had felt at the hands of Takeshi. In front of him lay the brown haired man that had started the fight, Shion was on top of him punching repeatedly his face. The man had lost consciousness as he wasn't moving or trying to fight back. His face was red from the blood and swollen. But that's not what made Nezumi freeze in his spot, it was Shion. His eyes were ten shades darker and distant. Blood had spattered on his face and his fists were red. This could not be Shion. The person over the beat up man was someone else. Not the carefree, smiling Shion Nezumi knew. This person extruded something dark, it felt like anger and...hate. When Nezumi realized Shion wasn't stopping he hurried over, squinting with every step he took from the pain rushing through his body.  
“Shion! Shion ! STOP!”  
But Shion wasn't listening, the sound coming from bone against cracked bone was nauseating. Nezumi had to tear Shion off the other to get him to stop. He stood in front of the white haired man and looked at his blood stained face. A bruise was appearing on his cheek from the earlier punch he didn't miss. His red eyes matched the blood scatted across his face. They seemed empty.   
“Shion! Hey snap out of it! Shion!” he shouted as he shook Shion trying to get him out of his trance.   
Shion could hear Nezumi's voice, it sounded like it was coming from afar. His eyes focused on him and slowly he returned to his former self.  
“Nezumi! Are you ok? You're hurt, I have to get you some help!”  
“Shion relax! This is nothing. Just... just tell me you didn't...” he couldn't bring himself to say the words. His gaze just drifted off to the unconscious man on the floor next to them. Shion followed Nezumi's gaze and saw the man on the floor. The sight was made out of nightmares. You could barely recognize him, blood was oozing out of his open cuts. Eyes shut and swollen. Shion fought the urge to vomit. He started breathing fast and had to hold on to Nezumi for support.  
“I...I... I just blacked out...” he was out of breath, lungs burning as the air was not enough.  
“Shion, calm down, breathe... Tell me what happened.”  
“I... I was walking by when I saw someone being beaten up, I rushed over to help and than I saw it was you... I simply lost it in that moment. I don't know how I did it. I just did. I felt so angry towards those men. I lashed out at them... The next ting I remember is you shouting at me and telling me to snap out of it.” Shion looked at Nezumi who had a serious look on his face.  
“Nezumi, you need help. Let's go, I have already called an ambulance before I ran over for help but I need to know you're ok.”  
“I'm fine but Shion don't you ever do that again. You hear me? You could have killed the guy.”  
“But I didn't.”  
“Only because I stopped you! I can take care of myself!”  
“I know you can but this time you needed help. I couldn't just leave you the-”  
“NO! You should have! Now because of me you... you nearly killed someone Shion! Don't you understand?!”  
“I do, and I would do it again if it meant saving you.” There was no flicker, no sign of lies in Shion's eyes as he spoke to Nezumi, making a shiver run down the dark haired man's spine at the sound of Shion's voice and words.  
How could have things turn out so bad. All this time he had done everything in his power not to involve Shion. He never wanted him to come in contact with any of these people and now he had almost killed one had he not stopped him. He beat up a member of the Yakuza, even if it was an underling they would not let this pass. He knew that they would go looking for him, weakness was something they would never show. The only way to stop them from hurting Shion is if they believed he did it, at least that way they would come after him. Though this meant he would have to stay away from Shion. Fuck! How had things gone from bad to worse. He couldn't stop blaming himself for not being able to find a solution earlier.   
“Shion you have to leave. Now.”  
“I'm not going anywhere without you!”  
“Just shut up and go!”  
“No! You can barely stand. You can't make it alone all the time Nezumi!”  
Anger surged through Nezumi. He lifted his arm and punched Shion. He hated himself for this. He rather be beaten up than have to hurt Shion in any way but this was the only way he knew to protect him even if it meant hurting him.  
“How's that for barely standing!” Shion stumbled back. Sheer surprise and disbelief was written all over his face. In the back round sirens could be heard, getting louder by the minute as they reached the park.  
“Sometimes I really don't understand you Nezumi...” his voice was low, almost like a whisper. The sirens drowned out his voice but the pain was left there to linger and crawl under Nezumi's skin.  
By the time the ambulance arrived both of them had disappeared. Nezumi, before leaving, had made sure that no one would suspect Shion and if they had to blame it on someone it would be him.

                                                                                -------  
Nezumi sat on the floor of his apartment leaning against the bed. Shion's eyes haunted his every thought. He had hardly recognised him tonight. He truly seemed to hate that man for what he had done. He felt responsible for this turn of events. Everything was falling apart. He felt like he no longer had any control, everything was spiraling out of hand and all he could do was sit and watch the world burn from the side without being able to do anything about it. Suffocation was the only word he could bring to mind to describe how he felt. That's when his body moved by itself. He walked towards the wall and bend down to where the vent was, he unscrewed the cover and took out the small package he had hidden. Deep inside he knew this was not the answer but right now he didn't care, he didn't want to feel anything. He placed the white substance on the table and sat there starring at it. How could he break all those promises he had made? This would just complicate things more. But the white lines in front called out to him. He could feel their gravity, it pulled him like the sun pulls the earth and there is no escape from it. Nezumi lost track of time, he didn't know how long he sat there, alone in the dark, the only light coming in from the street lamps outside the window. Everything that's happened played like a movie in his mind dragging him even more down to the pits of despair. After a long time he felt weak again. He looked at his own reflection on the glass table. His eyes reflecting his worst enemy. Next to him an old friend awaited his company. And with that the last walls of resistance fell. The substance took hold of him. He could feel it spread through his system. Pupils dilating. Heart beating fast. Nezumi lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling drifting off into another world...

 


End file.
